The present invention relates to gyratory cone-style crushers.
Gyratory cone-style crushers typically have a crusher conehead which has a generally cone-shaped outer surface which is mounted to undergo gyratory motion. The conehead is generally centered about a conehead centerline axis that is angularly offset from a vertical axis generally centered through the crusher.
Gyratory crushers also typically have a bowl-shaped member or concave or bonnet disposed in an inverted stationary position generally over the conehead and centered about the vertical main centerline crusher axis.
The conehead centerline is defined by an eccentric which is driven about the main centerline.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,916 to Musil, the eccentric defines a conehead centerline which is co-planar, but not parallel, with the main centerline.
While the various prior art gyratory cone-style crushers have been used extensively for many years, they do have some drawbacks. One problem with prior art cone-style crushers is that processing material through the crusher can be time consuming and obtaining a desired cubicity often involves undesirable tradeoffs.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for quickly crushing rock with a desired cubicity characteristic.